new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Eldritch Encyclopedia Wiki
Welcome to the The New Eldritch Encyclopedia Wiki A Resource Site for Roleplaying Games Characters Josie Black Ella Burke Rafe Windsor Hank Stevenson The World People, Places, and Things Logs Introductions: Ella Hank Josie Regressions: Yisujin Nefret : Nefret2 : Nefret3 November 22, 1936 : 001 - *Dr.* Black, Ella Burke, and Hank converge in LA to meet the ridiculously wealthy Howard Hughes. : 002 - Caspar takes the three back to the hotel and Hank escorts the two ladies to dinner. December 1, 1936 : 003 - The first investigation leads to an abandoned theater. : 004 - Caspar follows up on the ghost engine, a yeti training montage, and plans are made for a trip to Boston. December 3, 1936 : 005 - The agents head for Boston where they're intercepted by a Thule eagle man. : 006 - We arrive at the Council Chapterhouse and meet Anya.... and Josie finds the library of her dreams. : 007 - The ghost engine is taken apart, revealing... organs? : 008 - The three head to the party, meet Fortunada and dance a bit. ::: 008a - Josie and Fortunada dance : 008b - Ella and her partners dance : 009 - The dance ends with a bang and Dr. Crafter is suspended. December 4, 1936 : 010 - We check on Dr. Crafter and drive around Boston looking for some sort of entity before stopping for lunch. : 011 - We head to the Old North Church! Inside, there's another rift in the steeple. ::: 011a- Josie keeps the priest occupied while Hank and Ella attempt to gain access to the steeple. : 012 - A fact-finding mission ends with Josie confronting Hank about his attitude. December 5, 1936 : 013 - Hank leaves the group, but the ladies and Howard find a potential new recruit at a club. December 6, 1936 : 014 - Josie, Ella, and Rafe show up at the Old North Church, discover a hidden journal, and save three agents from the Siren Call of the Tear. ::: 014a - Rafe's first experience with a Tear. ::: 014b - Nothing happened. December 7, 1936 : 015 - The Questing Goat, a discussion with Robin and the Prince. : 016 - We look for Cassie Drake, psychic, and find riddles and weird arcane symbols. : 017 - The trio heads to dinner where time stops and we find Cassie Drake. : 018 - We take the unconscious Cassie Drake to Theo's house to stategerize. : 019 - We decided to seek out the next name on the list, but Steven Rosengarten's wife drugged us! : 020 - We made it to a hospital and have to convince the doctor not to inform the authorities. : 021 - While leaving the hospital, we're chased by two cars! Then we hide out in a hotel room and Ella shares a scary story. : 021a - Josie asks Rafe for some advice. December 8, 1936 022 - A recap and a plan is formed to capture a Thule agent. 023 - We seek out Susan Murphy and manage to capture Ted, Thule Agent Extraordinaire. 024 - We head back to the Chapterhouse to discover Anya really is the spy and is putting a plan involving the ghost engine and the Asylum into place. 025 - The story arc comes to a fiery end as we take on the Thule and one pissed off Anya shaped dragon. January 8, 1937 026 - A time jump for the holidays and the trio is back in LA, playing lawyer to a low level criminal for information about some... mysterious deaths. 027 - We meet two of the Benedict family while seeking the Fortunada that appears to be behind the deaths. 028 - We find out the victim has risen from the morgue and that Crispin Fortunada transferred his curses to her. 029 - We checked an address, knocked out a girl, and found out a key from Cassie Drake fit in Fortunada's warehouse. 030 - The night comes to an end with some of Benedict's people being attacked by some of Crispin's victims. 031 - Josie and Theo made a gadget to find Crispin's apparatus, and it leads us to a swanky hotel and a new vampire family- the Revenien. 032 - We end up trying to rescue Crispin and Theo's arm gets crushed when Rafe can't end it. "March or April", 1937 033 - After a time jump, we are back on the clock, seeking a costumed vigilante!Category:Browse